


The most enjoyable Christmas

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Series: Tavquius Fic Files [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: Tavros wakes up early to unwrap presents with his boyfriend Equius.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my first year doing http://homestuck-secret-santa.tumblr.com, and this is a gift for http://Cosmicsick.tumblr.com  
> As always, check out my Tumblr http://seal-indeed.tumblr.com

        Tavros, wearing his Pikachu onesie, stumbled down the stairs on Christmas morning. He smelled coffee and knew that Equius was already up. Tavros tripped on the last step and was sent flying onto the couch just as Equius entered the room, coffee in hand. Equius sputtered on his drink when he saw Tavros lying prosthetic legs up wearing that outfit. Tavros glared at Equius in mock sternness as his boyfriend coughed and choked in between giggles. "Don't mock me, Sweaty." Tavros huffed with faux disapproval as Equius kissed his cheek and helped him up. "I told you to go slowly on the stairs. You aren't the most graceful person, you know." Equius reminded him playfully.

* * *

 

          After they were both settled on the couch and in upright positions, Tavros handed Equius some presents to open. Equius unwrapped one of the gifts carefully, removing each piece of tape individually. "Hurry up! I want to see your reaction!" Tavros giggled, holding his camera in front of Equius's face. Equius smirked and tore the last piece of tape off, allowing the paper to be pulled away. "You can't rush these things." Equius wagged his finger at Tavros and took off the rest of the paper. 

        Inside was a copy of "Advanced Car Repair". Tavros knew that it was one of Equius's hobbies. Equius thanked him and quickly thumbed through the pages. After he was satisfied, he passed Tavros his gift. Tavros tore off the wrapping as fast as lightning, revealing 3 collectors packs of Pokemon cards. Tavros squealed with glee and hugged Equius. "It's perfect! It has Shinys and everything! Thank you so much!" Equius kissed him on the top of his head. "Thank you for the book. I'm certain it will come in handy."

* * *

 

        The rest of the evening was spent cuddling, drinking hot cocoa, and chatting about what all their friends must be up to. At the end of the day, they both agreed that it was the most enjoyable Christmas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely finished this in time! I'm writing this the day before Christmas Eve in the middle of the night. @_@ Next year I'll plan better. Also, if I posted this late, then I'm sorry but Tumblr isn't up right now for me.


End file.
